From Past To Present
by Kudos4U
Summary: PanXTrunks: During the Androids Era A.E, Gohan dies and Pan finds Trunks. Then they go to the past and try to fix the wrongness of their world, and Pan stays behind so what happens next?
1. Dad is Dead

Same Side Of the River

Princess Sango

A teen named Trunks walked to where a body was lying, Gohan's body, a tear goes down his face as he thought, **_Why Gohan-san? Why, did you have to go alone?_**

He picked up the body checking for a little ki, and tried giving energy to him, but nothing was going to bring him back he realized. "I've lost my dad, and now I lost my best friend, Gohan, what good is this?" shouted Trunks.

A little flower decided to land in his free hand, and that's when he looked up. A woman stood there quietly observing him, "Did you say Gohan-san?"

Trunks nodded to her and she looked like she was about to break down and cry, "I guess I'm too late to make up with him."

Trunks looked at her confused, "Excuse me, what's your name?"

"My name's Son Pan, or at least that's what I was told."

Trunks wiped his eyes and noticed the similarities of Chichi and Gohan in her face, "You look like him, and even Chichi-san."

Pan blinked her brown eyes and turned on her heels to go, "I must get going; I can't stay out here too long. My life probably just ended here, before it even started."

"How do you figure that?" Trunks asked, as if he was a little kid of eight again and not a teenager of age sixteen.

"I was searching for my dad, Son Gohan, and it turns out he's dead. I've been searching all my life with hope since my mama died, which was ten years ago. Do you think I feel better knowing he's dead?" she asked, turning around with tears in her eyes.

"Gohan was my best friend too! Everyone's life is hard in times of war, and my family is dead too, well most of them. Do you think that stops me Pan?" he asked her outraged.

"You wouldn't understand me! You probably haven't seen your mom killed in front of your own eyes, you haven't been defenseless to stop that! I watched you fight before; I've been in almost all the cities attacked! I was living by myself since I was six and had to learn survival by myself, hoping everyday that dad would show up out of the blue and take me somewhere safe!" she countered back, tears streaming down her own face and her hair clinging to her face in the pouring rain between them, as if god himself knew the grief they had both encountered in their life's.

Trunks looked at her and shook his head and turned to take of, "I'm going home, with him. See you!"

Pan stuck her tongue out at him and turned again to leave when she felt someone pick her up, "And I'm taking you with me."

Pan tried to scream but soon she felt pain and blacked out.

1 day later…

Pan awoke in a room that held expensive equipment and remembered that her dad had died and she broke down crying, when someone walked in, "Oh, you're awake, my name's Bulma Briefs, Trunks told me your name's Pan. Are you really Gohan's daughter?"

Pan blinked and nodded to her, "Hai, I'm Gohan-san's daughter, I just never met him."

Bulma sat down next to her, "Don't you have a mother somewhere?"

"Dead, both my parents are dead," Pan said while her face went stoic for a second before bursting into tears and flinging herself into Bulma's arms.

"It's okay to cry, I lost Trunks father to them. I know they're monsters," Bulma cooed slightly to her.

Pan shook her head and blinked away the tears, "I never was told it was okay to cry. I haven't cried since mama died."

"Who was your mom?" Bulma asked.

"Videl Satan, she only told me that, but the name meant more to the elders than to me," Pan answered shrugging the question off, "Do you know why?"

Bulma nodded, "That name was famous before the androids attacked. If this is true Pan, then you were born from two families that loved to fight, no matter what background."

Trunks walked inside at that moment, "No way mom, she's a sayain and a human?"

Pan shook her head, "I don't understand."

Trunks and Bulma exchanged looks, "You're one of the people the androids want dead."

TBC…


	2. History

Chapter 2: History

Princess Sango

Pan quickly looked down, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Bulma looked at Trunks, "I'm not exactly the one to ask about being a sayain, its Trunks. Yet I do know that they love to fight and they sure eat a lot."

Pan looked over at Trunks who stood in the corner looking smug. "What is a sayain?"

"An alien race and as of now we're down to ¼ sayain and a ½ sayain."

"If only Goku hadn't died, none of this wouldn't have happened," Bulma yelled out.

Pan shook her head, not understanding any of this talk, "Bulma-san, I don't understand."

Bulma smiled, "It's better if you don't know. I'll go fix dinner; I bet you're as hungry as Trunks is."

Trunks laughed as his mom walked out the door, "You should know though Pan, to protect yourself. A sayain is the most powerful being on Earth besides the androids; unfortunately we're hot-headed. They want us dead because we're almost as strong as they are. You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

Pan looked down, "I don't have anywhere else to go. I should stay here I guess."

Trunks looked back down at her, "Then stay, by the way, you've got to train harder if you're going to be as strong as I am, training starts tomorrow. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Pan laughed, "Well you say fighting runs in my blood, so I guess I should start!"

Trunks smiled, "I don't think I've been this carefree in awhile Pan, but I like this feeling. Keep this up and we might fall for each other."

Pan didn't say a word as he slipped out, but for some reason those words stuck in her mind, and her heart was pounding twice as hard, "What is this feeling?"

_**She was yet to find out about love, and Trunks had just entered her heart unknowingly to the two…**_

TBC...


	3. Training Segment

Chapter 3: Training Segment

Princess Sango

Pan looked at Trunks across the training room, which was nothing but white everywhere but she felt heavier in here. Seeing Trunks smug look she yelled at him, "What the hell is this kind of place?"

"It's a gravitational dojo, my father made my mother construct one for him. Now this is mine, and you better stop talking with your mouth and start talking with your fists!" Trunks yelled at her as he launched himself into the air and tried to attack her as Pan blocked all of his attacks.

She was able to get a few good punches and kicks in here and there but she was mostly blocking. Trunks smirked, "Not bad, not bad at all, you are worthy of the sayain name."

"I haven't had a good battle in awhile, this is nothing," Pan mocked back as Trunks walked up to her and ran his finger down her cheek and smiled.

"I see, Pan-chan, but you need to catch up to me. I'm way more advanced then you are," he answered as he removed his hands and continued, "We'll start with flying."

"Flying?" Pan asked bewildered.

"Hai, flying; now how did Gohan-san describe this to me again?" Trunks asked more to himself then her.

Pan smiled sweetly as she levitated from the ground, "I don't think I need to be taught that, because my mom taught me."

Trunks nodded as he continued to try to perfect some of her skills.

After training…

Pan walked out of the gravitational device or as she now referred to it as 'The Prison.' Feeling lighter and sore she groaned as she walked into her room and passed out quickly, thinking the next day she was going to be sore all over the place.

TBC…


	4. Heartworm

Chapter 4: Heartworm

Princess Sango

Pan woke up but when she moved her body pain started to move through her body, especially in her head and back. Lying back down she saw Trunks walk inside, still in his pajamas, but looking ready to wake her up. "Not today Trunks," Pan whined to him.

Laughing Trunks sat down on the edge of her bed. "You know, you really are weak."

Pan's anger flared and she couldn't control herself as she punched Trunks in the face, "Don't ever call me weak!"

Trunks held his face in his hand while continuing to rub it, "You know, maybe I should get you angry more often if that was really how hard you hit. Today we're going to do some training with the androids, get up, now."

Pan's eyes widened and she shook her head, black hair flying this way in that, and then sulked back into the covers and closed her eyes, "I'm not facing them."

"Oh yes you are Pan, now and today." Trunks yelled back at her and pulled the sheets off and picked her up, placed her in the tub and turned the water on to the coldest degree.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Pan started to yell as Trunks laughed and walked out and heard another comment, "Pain in the ass."

"Why thank-you!" Trunks yelled back happily as he continued to walk proudly out of the room.

When Pan was dressed and most importantly fed, they left with Bulma's best wishes and sought out the androids. Finding them was easy but Pan seemed on the edge. Looking up at Trunks who started to confront them, Pan stayed back until #18 noticed me.

"Why Trunks, you brought a girlfriend," #18 taunted as she came up to Pan and looked her straight in the eye, "Nice to meet you, but unfortunately my pretty, their can only be one girl here and it's not you!"

Pan tried to block the blow of a ki blast and successfully did but the fact that she didn't know how to create one #18 had an advantage. When Pan was able to get a few good punches in, yet #18 would ki blast her away and then strike again, and this repeated many times. Soon Pan's arm was broken and so were a couple of her ribs and she collided with earth and gravel as she heard 17 say he was bored and they should leave now. **'_Don't sound so sure of yourself bud, I'm a sayain, and I heard you're afraid, well I won't give up. I'll be stronger next time!'_** her mind screamed as Trunks picked her up and took her a remote woodsy area and took in her damages.

Sighing he shook his head, "You're really wounded, why didn't you tell me you didn't know how to ki blast?"

"I didn't know there was such a thing," Pan gasped out and fainted.

Trunks sighed; she needed mouth-to-mouth, so leaning his head back he started to breathe into her mouth until Pan woke up, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You passed out; I didn't want you to die. Some thanks from you," Trunks answered as he leaned down and studied her face, how tired her eyes looked and worn, even after the first fight. Tracing her face, which he has been doing for awhile unknowingly, he whispered, "I'm glad I met you, even though it was a sad one too."

"I'm glad I met you too…" she whispered in between breathes as he picked her up and flew to Capsule Corp.

_**Like both were worms and their hearts were apples, they had wormed into each other's.**_

TBC...


	5. Home Videos

Chapter 5: Home Videos

Princess Sango

Pan smiled, as she stood up only partly recovered but still alive. Trunks and Bulma helped her around but other than that she was fine. When Pan walked over to Trunks and leaned on his shoulder he smiled, "Pan-chan today someone from your family is coming over, mom just went to get her."

"What relation would someone have to me?" Pan asked her puzzled.

"Your grandmother, who by the way heard about you. She wants to meet you so badly that she couldn't wait until the meeting, which was next week," Trunks answered her and picked her up, feeling better when she was in his arms.

Pan smiled at the sudden gesture, "Why couldn't she wait, I'm not that special am I?"

"I don't know about that, after all you're pretty special to me already. You just have some kind of energy that gives off all the right vibes," Trunks replied truthfully.

"You're just pulling my leg Trunks, it's probably because I'm an invalid right now," she hissed at him playfully.

"Invalid huh? I thought invalids couldn't even talk."

"Well I'm a talking invalid, have a problem with that?" Pan asked him.

"Nope, but I would rather you didn't degrade yourself that low. I'm here for that, remember, and not only that aren't the androids here for that too?" Trunks mocked back, she wants to play mind games, fine then.

Pan groaned, "Don't mention them, I hate them, they're just evil. After all they killed my mom, dad, and everyone else in my family."

Trunks snorted and dropped her one the couch and flipped on the television and placed a D.V.D in the player and started to watch it. It was one of those old home made videos and you could see the camera moving around from person to person. The person holding the camera seemed to zone in on a group of boys, one very young, two looking around there twenties. "Come on guys, say something for the future!"

The young boy was the first to step up, his hair all messy and his face slightly red, "Hi me, I guess you probably think this is the worst day of your life looking back at yourself but you're hopefully doing fine! After all, you have friends like this to help you through."

The screen paused for a second and Pan turned to Trunks confused, "Why'd you stop it?"

"That's your dad when he was eight years old, heck we have all the good times on D.V.D, since my mom insisted. This year we were supposed to watch this one, and your dad was thirty something when he died, and this was taped when I was still a child. Well let's continue," Trunks answered.

Next came a man who looked like the older version of the kid they had just shown, or Gohan, "Hi there, hopefully there's no big foes out to get you this time! Well maybe I shouldn't say that…"

Pan laughed as Trunks paused it again, "That's your grandfather, Goku-san."

Then he pressed play and you could see the third guy, hair all spiked up and he was looking grumpy, "Come on Vegeta, say something!"

"Hi, good luck in the future." With that the man walked off and then Trunks pressed pause.

"That's my father, the arrogant one."

"Now I know where you get it from," Pan teased as she crawled over to him and laid her head down in his lap.

"Yeah, but you never had to guess if your father loved you or not."

"Yes I did, after all I never knew him. Trunks, I wondered everyday, but never mind, I'm sure he would anyway," Pan explained to him.

Trunks nodded to her when the two teens heard Bulma and another woman's voice from outside the door.

TBC…


	6. Meeting Goten and Chichi

Chapter 6: Meeting Goten and Chichi

Princess Sango

Trunks heard Chichi enter the room and looked down at Pan who was still lying up against his chest. He didn't speak but watched Chichi's eyes tear up as she ran over to Pan and hugged her. Pan started to wince when Trunks spoke up to the over emotional woman, "Calm down Chichi-san, remember she still did have a fight just a day ago."

Chichi's drip loosened on the girl, "I'm sorry, but I was so happy that Goten and I aren't the only ones anymore!"

"Goten, who's that?"

"I'm Goten," came the voice from the doorway, a teen that looked just like a younger version of her dad from the video stood there. His hair all out in different ways and his black eyes stared at her.

"He's your uncle, Pan, and he's about two years older than Trunks and yourself," Bulma explained as she sat down in the recliner. "Three sayains left, two half and one a quarter, who to think."

Chichi nodded at Bulma, "I see what you mean Bulma-chan. You are right though, she does look like the younger me, and strange to think who her mother was."

"Yeah who to think, since Gohan never said anything," Goten said in a whisper, as if saying his brother's name was painful.

"Ah relax Goten-san, you have someone your brother left you. Actually I think he left us her to make it up," Trunks answered as Pan still leaned against his chest.

"True, true…" Goten answered but still couldn't let the fact that his brother was dead sink in, "Bulma-san I'm just going to lay down in a room okay?"

Bulma was about to answer when Chichi stood up, "That's rude Goten, here's your one and only niece and you can't even stay here?"

"No, it's okay, he doesn't know me, I don't think he should be forced to meet me," Pan answered from the couch, not wanting the attention.

Chichi turned around to Pan, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he'll meet me when he wants too," Pan answered her grandma.

"Okay fine, Goten you may go if you want."

Goten didn't need any bribing as he ran out of the room. "Please forgive him Pan, since I refuse to let him fight, he blames himself. I wouldn't have let you fight either if I had met you sooner. What about you Trunks, why didn't you protect her?"

"I couldn't because #17 had his eyes on me and I couldn't move to Pan fast enough."

"I hate those androids, I swear!" Bulma yelled out.

Pan looked down at the floor, "Is there a way to get stronger, is there a way for sayains to get stronger I mean?"

Bulma looked over at Pan and smiled, "I'm building a time machine, big enough for three people to go back. If you want, you can go back in time and warn the others before hand, so they don't have to live in this hell. As for us, we'll figure out what to do when the time comes. Que sera sera."

Pan looked over at Trunks, "You never told me about this."

"I know, but now you know, and you'll be able to meet your father's, you just can't tell them. Yet, your parents Pan, might not meet, and you might not exist in the new future," Bulma explained to Pan.

"I'll still exist here right?" Pan asked fearfully.

"You should be able to, since here you were materialized. Why so scared?" Bulma asked the teen keenly as she clung onto Trunks's waist.

"Nothing…" Pan whispered as she buried her head in Trunks's chest and fell asleep, as if she wanted to hide for a while. Trunks picked her up and carried her out of the room, leaving the two women alone.

"So what did you think?" Bulma asked.

"She's so quiet, but her and Trunks seem to be getting along well."

"A lot better than well Chichi, have you watched them? They love each other, I've noticed all the signs."

Chichi looked up at her life long friend, "Like what?"

"She fights with Trunks, tells him everything, heck she talk to him and cuddles too!" Bulma informed her friend like a giggling carefree schoolgirl.

Trunks…

Placing Pan onto the bed she was occupying in came Goten. "Is she really who she claims?"

"Can't you see the resemblance, and she even knew who Gohan was," Trunks answered as he pulled the blankets over her body so she wouldn't get cold. Looking over at Goten, his friend sort of, since they didn't see each other much, was staring at Pan.

"I don't trust anyone, I wasn't born into the trusting world Trunks," Goten answered as he ran out of the room, slamming the door shut, as if everything was final. He didn't believe Gohan died, he doesn't believe Pan, everything was ruined for the carefree boy he once was.

TBC…


	7. Travel

Chapter 7: Travel

Princess Sango

Pan woke up to find herself back in her room, she didn't try moving, that would just disrupt the healing process. Giving herself a small smile, she heard the door open to find Trunks coming back inside. "Hi there sleeping beauty."

"Hi there to you my knight, so are you here to take me somewhere or stay here?" she joked back.

"I'm taking you to the living room so we can talk or watch some movies that are left from previous good times,' he answered, ignoring the knight joke.

"Yeah, but I have a question, Uncle Goten, he's not very trusting is he?" Pan asked seriously.

"Well know, he likes to live in what I call an imaginary world, but anyway, I believe you, that's all that matters."

Pan smiled as Trunks weaved his hands under her neck and his other arm weaved under her legs. Leaning down on his chest, Pan whispered, "If only my family could see me now, what would they say?"

"They'd say you guys are two love birds and of all times," came the light hearted response from Chichi.

Trunks and Pan blushed five shades of red and Pan answered, "Um, Chichi-san, really they wouldn't have said that…"

"I don't know your mother, but I knew Gohan, he wouldn't have said much but still, it's a fact. I know you guys love each other," Chichi said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

Pan and Trunks blushed another ten shades, beyond tomato, and looked away, "We don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah, come on I think it's sweet," came Bulma's voice.

"Well are we going to watch movies or not?" Trunks asked everyone.

"Sure, or should we leave you two alone so you two can make out?" both girls teased.

"No!" both the other two shouted. Bulma and Chichi gave each other knowing looks as they walked into the living room, where a simple leather sofa sat and a recliner. Pan and Trunks curled up on the sofa as Bulma sat down in the recliner and Chichi sat down on the floor. Bulma had the remote and pressed play and the HDTV screen came to life as people started to play on it. The fact is, all these people were family members, members from her family.

Trunks saw himself, and even Gohan, but Pan was intrigued like a little kid at all the people on the screen. She would point and ask, and even Chichi thought Goku was naïve, Pan was like Goku then. Watching, Trunks unconsciously was stroking Pan's arm and soon the tape was over. Pan stood up then, as if no pain was there, "Bulma-san, can we really go back in time? When's the time machine going to be ready?"

Bulma laughed at her spunkiness, "It's done already, I'm just waiting for you to recover, so you shouldn't be standing right now."

"Oh I feel fine, really come on Bulma-san, and let me go!" Pan pleaded, energy was coming to her again.

"I don't know," both women said when Goten walked in.

"Let's go come on Bulma-san, no one could be waiting for too long."

Bulma looked at Goten and nodded, "As long as Trunks takes care of Pan, you may go."

Pan smiled as Trunks walked up behind her and hugged her slim waist, "Well then let's go, I'm sure we can get some clothes while we're there, right mom?"

"Why not, that'd be awesome, I'll get you some of the money I saved from when it actually counts," Bulma said as she ran out of the room. When she returned she handed Trunks the money and motioned everyone to the lab where she prepared the time machine, making sure she set the time and everything. Pulling Trunks over for a second, she warned him about all the complications and made one rule: Don't reveal your true identity.

When everything was said and done, Trunks and Pan left for the time machine, and so did Goten. Giving everyone a wave, they started the rime machine up and left. Chichi looked over at Bulma, who looked like she aged in the past second, "Are they going to be okay?"

"Maybe, I can't be sure."

Trio…

Trunks looked over at Pan who squirmed, and Goten who stared dully out the window at the passing lights. He knew this would be their chance, it would be everyone's chance, to see who they're parents and sibling are like, in a carefree world.

TBC…


	8. Breaking the Rules

Chapter 8: Breaking the Rules

Princess Sango

When the time machine landed Trunks, Pan, and Goten all jumped out, but Pan was more careful, since her ribs were still healing and her arm was only held in a cast. Trunks picked her up, "Here they have medicine for you, and we can treat it here. Come on now, we'll go out for a quiet lunch and then we'll go see if we an find our parents."

Goten looked at Trunks in a daze before they directed themselves to a neat little place to stay and eat. What they didn't count on was seeing someone they thought they'd never see again, with another Goten, Gohan, and most importantly to Pan, Videl. Her eyes were lit up but she had to restrain herself from running over to the two separate groups. Pan looked up at Trunks and pointed, "That's my mother, and I guess this is the family you knew?"

Trunks could only nod as he set Pan down gently on the wooden chair and the two boys took their seats. It wasn't soon before they ordered but also it wasn't soon before Gohan and Goten walked up to them, "Um excuse me but can we have a word with you?"

The three looked up and blinked, "Is there something wrong?"

Gohan smiled at them, "No, but you're aura is different then from what normal people around here are."

Pan looked down and then at Trunks, "What should we do?"

Trunks looked at Goten, it must have shown these teens were uncomfortable talking about themselves, and Gohan saw that, "Why don't we talk this over at Capsule Corp? We'll wait until you're finished and go together." With that the two went back to their table and the three of them let out a deep breath.

"So much for a quiet lunch, now what are we going to do?" Pan asked, her face now shadowed slightly.

"Just go and play it by ear, worse comes to worse we screw up right?" Trunks told her lightly, his eyes sparkling with mischievous glint.

Pan blushed but nodded as their lunch came and after they paid Trunks picked up Pan again and met up with Gohan and Goten1 (One meaning the past one.) Gohan seemed puzzled at why Trunks picked her up and he could only give a simple answer, "She was wounded badly and she's still healing, right Pan?"

Pan looked surprised that Trunks used her real name, but then again she didn't exist here yet, so it should have been okay, "Yes."

Gohan looked her over but didn't say anything as they walked to Capsule Corp, where Trunks saw it in full form, not half ruble or anything like that, but the actual size. When they entered the place Bulma greeted them happily but didn't say much. A younger Trunks met Goten1 and they went off somewhere but Gohan sat the other's down on the couch. "You guys are very unsure, you're aura and everything is really worrying me. So who are you two?"

Pan looked at the two and worried about their names, what were they to say? "Oh, I'm Trunks and this is Goten, we're just passing through to warn you."

Gohan looked at them intrigued, "Why would you want to do that?"

Trunks looked at him, "I researched you on the internet and through people I know, you're Son Gohan, age 15, and ½ sayain and ½ human, am I missing anything?"

Gohan blinked, "No nothing at all but why?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Well these people are going to come called Androids, 17 and 18, and they're going to destroy the world. Also this is not going to help, but all the warriors, including your dad will die in the fight. He has a heart disease, and you've got to treat it soon, here's the medicine for him. Our world as we know it is gone, but you still have a chance, come on Pan, Goten we've got to go now."

Goten blinked and Pan looked shocked but Trunks simply picked up Pan and was about to leave when Gohan stopped them, "How do you know all of this?"

"We've lived through everything before Gohan-san, we just want to make sure you knew before anything else went on. Good luck though because it won't be easy. Come on Goten, we've got to get Pan to a doctor and then we've got to get a few things for mother," Trunks prodded to his older friend who was gaping at him.

When Goten went to get up Gohan stopped them yet again, "Wait, are you Briefs Trunks and Son Goten, from the future? If so who is she?"

Pan broke down crying and Trunks tried to calm her down, whispering soft sweet words in her ears, but then she cried out, "You guys are already born, it's okay, you can't be erased, go ahead, tell him."

Trunks sat back down and stroked her hair till she passed out, "You are right, we are whom you thought but Pan is yet to be born in this time. She's your daughter Gohan, and that's all you need to know. She's my age right now, Goten's older than me, and our world is gone. Anything else you need to know?"

"How'd she get so beat up?"

"She fought those androids, unprepared too, but still she's healing."

"Who's her mother?" Gohan asked, thoughts playing in his mind.

"I can't tell you, but then I think I broke all the rules already so what's one more? Her mother is Satan Videl." Trunks looked down at Pan, just maybe she won't die out in this world, just maybe everything won't be bad for her, so she could meet her dad in some form. "She never met you, the day she saw you was the day you were killed, and Videl died when she was six. Living ten years without anyone is too long Gohan-san, and now she's starting to enjoy life a little I think, and that's great for her. I wanted you to know, she's very special to me, and I must get going now."

Gohan said one thing, "Please, tell let me take her somewhere we can heal her, and then I'll let you go. Thank-you for telling me, and I won't tell anyone who you are." He looked at Pan for a second and then stood up and walked out with the other three teens.

TBC…


	9. Heal

Chapter 9: Heal

Princess Sango

Trunks took flight with Gohan and Goten, with Pan in his arms. She was still asleep but Trunks took great care with flying, always hiding behind the clouds and watching Gohan fly with his younger brother from another time. That's when Gohan came up to Trunks, "So my daughter, what is she like?"

Trunks blinked, remembering the pain on her face the first day they met, then remembering her negative aspect, "Pan-chan is very negative but is a fighter, I think, it's the life we have back home, but that could change here for her. I just don't think anyone would approve, because Chichi-san was so happy to see her…"

Gohan smiled and pointed up to the tower, they went all the way up where two green dudes were talking, they looked other-worldly to the three who are use to only seeing androids and other sayains and humans. One of them, the shorter one, smiled at the four, "Hey Gohan, Goten, who are these two?"

"Yo Dende, long time no see, um these people are from the future," Gohan explained, looking at the now confused Namekian.

"Why would they bother here?" the taller more mature looking Namekian asked.

"Well the future doesn't look too good there, looks like we need to start training right now. First, Dende-kun can you heal the girl?"

"Um, sure, if you just place her here I'll heal her in a jiffy!" Dende exclaimed and allowed made room in the soft forest patch.

Trunks did as he was told but took care, not allowing Pan to stir. Dende placed his hands on her stomach and pressed gently so that he wouldn't disturb the young girl but healed her all the same. She woke up when Dende was finished and saw the green Namek and immediately jumped up and ran into Trunks's chest.

Trunks chuckled and gently stroked her black hair, "Pan-chan it's okay, and he was the one who healed you."

Pan thought for a second and looked down at her stomach and gently levitated a little of the ground and did a small flip, "I am okay!"

Trunks laughed at her nature, "Pan-chan I'm glad to hear you're better, now shall we go, leave your dad to what he needs to do?"

Pan nodded but blushed slightly at the mention of her father, "Hai, I know I must be trouble for him, me being here way too early or maybe not even…"

Trunks shook his head as a symbol for her to stop, "Don't think about that Pan, why don't we go indulge at what they have, then we'll go back, to our time."

Pan nodded, waved good-bye to her dad, and thanked the Namekian as she disappeared below the tower, along with Goten. Trunks looked at the past, "You guys take care, hopefully you will be able to fix what we won't." With that he jumped off the platform and left with them.

TBC…


	10. Owari

Chapter 10: Owari

Princess Sango

Pan hopped into the time machine and smiled sadly at Trunks, "Let's go home."

Trunks studied her eyes, a calm exterior, but the sadness in her eyes didn't lie to him, "Pan-chan, you can stay you know."

Pan blinked and shook her head, "If I stayed here, I'd cause problems, and you wouldn't be my age Trunks-kun. It doesn't feel right without you here, Trunks, let's go home."

Goten sat silently in the backseat and on looked the two love birds. "Pan-chan this is your only chance, I want you to live a long happy life."

Pan closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you Trunks."

Trunks hugged her close, "You'll find someone out there Pan-chan, be happy, stay with your father, go on now."

Pan smiled at him and grabbed some of the bags that belonged to her, "Bye Trunks-kun, Uncle Goten, tell everyone hi for me."

Trunks looked at her and pressed a few buttons on the time machine before they disappeared. Pan, on the other hand walked back to Capsule Corp where Bulma greeted her, "Hi there, who are you?"

"I'm Pan, is Gohan-san here?" Pan asked the woman kindly.

"No, I think he went back home to Mount Pow, and Goten left already. Do you know the way?" Bulma asked her.

"Yes I know where it is, good-bye," Pan answered, turning around and levitated a little and shot out of the place as fast as she could. Wind whipping at her hair she made it to Mount Pow where a small house sat. Pan walked over to the home and opened the door, and a younger healthier looking Chichi answered the door.

"Hi there, why don't you come on in?" she said quickly pulling Pan inside.

"Thanks, I'm looking for Gohan-san," Pan answered, sitting at the dining room table, feeling the family warmth surrounding her.

"Oh, Gohan is up in his room studying for some test. Go on up ahead," Chichi answered, turning to the load of dishes she had before bed time.

Pan nodded and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to find her father sitting at the table, and then she felt like she didn't belong and was about to back up when she bumped into another person. "Hi there, my name's Goku, and who are you?"

"Goku-san?" Pan questioned nervously and that got her father's attention.

"Pan, I thought you left already," Gohan answered shocked.

Pan closed her eyes, "I hope you don't mind dad, but I wanted to stay here, with you."

Gohan's eyes widened and he nodded, "It's fine with me Pan-chan."

Pan smiled at her father and ran into his arms, "Dad, let me be myself, don't let the androids take over, let my life become what it would have been."

Gohan embraced his daughter, "It's okay Pan-chan, it's okay."

5 years later…

Pan walked up to the house next to her grandmother's, it was her father's house, and Pan lived there with him and her mother, Videl. They were expecting a child soon, and Pan knew the child to be a girl, but not one named Pan, but Chi. She knew they couldn't name what they already had. Videl hadn't found out the secret of Pan until after they were married but she had already fallen deeply in love with her father and couldn't take that back. As for the androids, the whole operation was stopped before it had begun.

Pan's heart still ached for love though, the love of Trunks, and that love was hard on her. She hadn't seen him in so long, yet she could still remember his embrace, his kisses, and everything else about him. When she entered the house she saw someone who was like the image of her love but dismissed it for the present Trunks of this time. Yet there was something different, as she felt arms strong, wrap around her waist and kiss her, "Pan-chan, I have returned."

Pan looked up at him, "Trunks is this a dream or are you really here?"

Trunks kissed her, with all the passion that had been built up after five years, "Decide for yourself."

Pan kissed him back, "This is really you, oh Trunks-chan, Trunks, you're really here, though why?"

Pain struck his eyes as he sat down on the couch, with Pan on his lap, "They died just yesterday, the human race, everyone but me, has been wiped out Pan. So I decided to come back to you love, to where I knew you'd be waiting, unless you have already found someone better than me?"

"No, never, I could never do that Trunks-kun," Pan whispered, as she clung to him when her mother's cry of pain disturbed the two re-found couple.

"The baby's coming!" came Videl's cries.

Pan raced up to her mother's side and smiled, "It'll be okay, from what I remember I was quick, so just push."

Videl complied and Pan helped with the delivery and soon the girl she knew was her, but not her was born. When handed to Videl, and Gohan who had shown up just in time, named her Chi. Pan smiled at her family, _**her family**_, it sounded nice. Now her life was complete, she had a father, mother, a sister, and the best boyfriend she could ever think of Trunks. Pan's life was now complete.

Owari


End file.
